Forces of the Past
by paullya
Summary: A few months after the Rebels' victory, a new Republic is born. However, this new realm still has strong ties to the past, especially for Leia, Luke, Han and the rest of the family. Will they be able to find their way in this brave new world. AU.


Star Wars Fan Fiction

'Episode 7: Forces from The Past'

By Paully Adams

FYI: I do not own any of the characters EXCEPT for the original characters I have made for this fan fiction.

Leia closed her eyes and calmed her mind. Dressed in her pure white long sleeve blouse & white pants with a black blaster holster attached to her left leg, she stood out from among the dark and sparse furnishings of her workout room. As the petite brunette stood perfectly still, she sensed movement on her left side. She quickly reached behind her, and pulled out a lightsaber.

BSSSSSSH—the ice blue lightsaber came to life and the young woman quickly blocked the red laser that the small silver practice orb fired towards her. Without opening her eyes, she blocked all three shots from the single orb. She tilted her head as the sound of two more orbs sped up to her area. She easily blocked every shot from the floating orbs.

Luke smiled as he watched his twin, pride swelling his heart. It took him a few months to convince her that she needed to learn this weapon, and she still held on to her blaster, but she had quickly learned the basics. *Now,* he thought to himself, *time to have some fun*. The young Jedi launched himself into the air, and after completing a somersault, he landed several feet behind his sister and activated his green lightsaber.

BSSSSHTBSSHTKSSSHT, BSSSSHTBSSHTKSSSHT—the two lightsabers clashed over and over again as Luke tested Leia's defense. The two began their complicated dance of light as the orbs continued to float without firing. In most ways, the pair looked like opposites… she was brunette with soulful brown eyes, while he was blond with piercing blue eyes. She liked to dress in white while he preferred black or brown. Yet, as fraternal twins, no pair could be closer. Even though they were not raised together (separated in order to protect them from their biological father), they had a natural twin connection made stronger by the Force.

"You know, you can open your eyes Leia."

She smirked as she blocked another blow, "Why? I don't need to see, I can sense your moves. Besides," she opened her eyes, and then winked at him, "you are always telling me I need to use the force more."

After a few more moments, Luke decided he needed to end this and teach Leia a lesson at the same time. Using the Force, he pushed her back a couple of feet.

"Whoa!" Leia steadied herself. "No fair! I haven't learned that yet."

It was Luke's turn to smile. "I know." Luke pressed the button on his lightsaber. BSSSSSSSsssht. "Alright, let's take some time to meditate, and then I will show you a new offense move." He pointed to her blaster, "So that you can give up that thing."

She placed her hand on the blaster. "This thing has saved OUR lives more than once dear brother. As an offensive weapon, it is better than a lightsaber."

"I don't think so."

"Want to make a wager- say 20 credits?"

He shook his head. "You been hanging out with Han way too much."

She ignored his comment. She pointed to the orbs, which were now 9 feet away. "Can you hit those practice orbs?"

"Of course I can." As soon as he took a step towards the orbs, three laser blasts shot over his shoulder. He watched as the orbs fell to the ground, and then turned to face his sibling. "What the …."

Leia had a self-satisfying grin plastered on her face. "I shot them down before you even got within arm's reach."

He walked up to her. "You owe me 3 practice orbs."

"It was worth it." It was then that she looked at the door. "I'll be right back." Without another word, she left the room.

Luke started to wonder what was going on until he felt her happiness through the Force. Luke sighed. It meant only one thing…Han was back from his trip. He followed Leia out of the practice room and into the living room.

A part of Luke was happy for Leia. After years of her single-minded focus on the Rebellion, and the barriers she built around her heart and mind, the Jedi was glad to see that Leia found someone who loved her and was stubborn enough to climb over those walls. It also spoke volumes that Leia could sense Han before Luke could-she was growing more confident in relying on the Force.

However, this man was Han Solo. Smuggler, pilot, outlaw… *_and don't forget friend and hero of the Rebellion_* his mind told him. Luke remembered how Han use to brag about his conquests- whether it involved flying or women. At first, Luke had thought that Han was interested in Leia only because of her money. Then he had hoped that the reason that Han stayed around was that Leia had rebuffed and argued with him at every turn and he was just in it for the chase. However, he soon realized that Han had true feelings for the Princess. Moreover, she, for her part, reciprocated. Even with all the time that they are apart due to their various roles in the young Republic, their bond grew stronger.

Even though a small part of him thought that Han was simply not good enough for Leia, a much bigger part of Luke was afraid that Leia was not maintaining a healthy level of detachment. With her training in the ways of the Force, she would one day be a Jedi. He could not help but remember what his father, Anakin Skywalker, had told him about his fall to the Dark Side of the Force. Nor could he ignore a lesson that Obi-Won Konobi taught him…Jedi must have a certain amount of detachment. They cannot let their personal feelings get in the way; it will leave an open door to the dark side of the Force.

Leia opened the door before Han could knock. The former smuggler leaned against the frame of the opened door. "And here I am, trying to surprise you. Who gave away the secret?"

Leia hugged her boyfriend. "What are you doing here? You weren't due back until next week."

After returning the hug, he stood straight, his arms still wrapped around her. Among the three, he was the tallest, just at 6 feet tall, and at times, the swag-filled pilot seemed to tower over his petite girlfriend. "Lando decided that both of us weren't needed to deliver the food supply to the Omega System, so as General I decided that I needed to come back." There was no way he was going to let her know that Lando insisted that he leave, after he moped around for a week; and talking about how much time he has spent away from her with all the missions he had been doing for the young Republic. The last straw was Han asking Lando about which gift to get Leia. Seeing the look of doubt in her eyes, his face became a scene of mock shock. "What you don't believe me?"

Leia giggled and shook her head. "You are incorrigible."

He lowered his head, his voice just above a whisper. "And you wouldn't want me any other way." He lowered his head until he reached his target. As their kiss became deeper, Leia wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither one noticed that they were being watched.

'Ahem," Luke coughed. He watched as the two parted. Leia had the good graces to look embarrassed, while Han just looked annoyed. Luke smiled at his sister then cut his eyes to the former smuggler. "Han."

"Luke."

Leia rolled her eyes. The two men in her life at one time were the closest of friends. And they were still friends, but since their time on Endor, there seemed to be a growing distance between the two men. Luke was playing the role of the overprotecting brother while Han was jealous of the closeness between Luke and Leia. "Why don't you come on in Han."

"Yes, why don't you? You can watch us meditate and then see the new offensive move I want to show Leia."

Han turned his attention to Leia. He grabbed her hand. "I was hoping that we can have an early dinner and then hang out."

"Sorry Han, but I already have plans." Luke smirked until he heard her next words, "In fact, I have a Senate meeting. I need to get ready. So why don't the two of you have dinner together? I'll catch up later." Before either man could protest, she gave Han a quick kiss on the lips and Luke a peck on the cheek, then quickly walked to the refresher, leaving both men standing there.

Han smacked his lips several times. He then looked at Luke, disappointment shining from his eyes. "So where do you want to go to dinner?"

Luke was not impressed.

Jaelza stood tall as she addressed the Senate. "The planet of Zahofot has been part of the rebellion almost since the beginning. Our people have suffered, bled and died for this cause." The young woman raised a hand over her heart. "My brothers died for our freedom. There should be no doubt in anyone's mind of my allegiance. I am a full-bloodied Zahofotan." With her green eyes, fiery red and brown skin hues, and the traditional black and gold translucent gown of her people, there was no doubt in her words. "Unlike some members of the Senate, my allegiance cannot be questioned."

Leia gave the young woman a wiry smile. "We are not questioning your bloodline or your allegiance Jaelza. What some of us question is whether or not you have the experience to be Vice-chair of the Republic."

"Well, I may not have the field experience that you have Senator Leia. Or should I say former Senator Leia. After all to be a senator, one has to represent a planet."

Leia looked at the young woman, ice running through her veins. "I may no longer represent Alderaan the planet, but I still represent Alderaan the people. I was elected to by my people represent them."

Jaelza scoffed. "They are not truly your people. We all know the bloodline that runs through your veins." Loud murmurs ran through the Senate.

"ENOUGH!" Mon Mothma, the President of the Republic stood up. The entire Senate remained silent, waiting to hear what the elegant but powerful woman had to say.

Mon Mothma looked at Leia who had no expression in her face. She then looked at Jaelza, who stared at her rival Senator. "I will see both of you in my chambers now. The Senate is in recess until tomorrow." The Senate watched as the President led both women to her private chamber in the Senate arena.

Leia stood silently, trying to calm her nerves as Mon Mothma turned and faced the young Senators. She was not going the Zahofotan the satisfaction of seeing how her words struck a raw nerve. Since their victory over the Empire and the Emperor, she had heard the whispers about some of the Senators that she once saw as allies now saw her as someone who cannot be trusted because her newly-discovered family tree. She and Luke both knew that some people would never get over the fact that they were children of Darth Vader. If was honest with herself, she really did not blame them. However, for Senator Jaelza to throw that in her face was hitting way below the belt.

Jaelza narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then placed a thin smile upon her face. "Surely you are not against heated debate in a democracy, my Lady?"

"Instead of calling me Lady, why don't you act like one?" Mon Mothma looked at both women. "You two are Senators; leaders of the Republic. In addition, you set the tone. This childish attack will end. We will have a civilized dialog."

"Jaelza, you have proven to be a leader among your people. You, your family and your people have made sacrifices in order to help the Rebellion to succeed. And so far, you have helped greatly in this transition." She looked at Leia, "And you Leia have lost so much in this war. Your people have once again elected you to represent them. You have taken it upon yourself to help them find a new homeland. You were the youngest Senator ever elected…"

"Yes, with some help."

Leia no longer could hold her tongue. "What do you mean?"

"You are Vader's daughter," Jaelza turned her attention to Mon Mothma. "How do we know that she didn't use the force to coerce people to choose her? For all we know she is her father's daughter."

Leia strode up to Jaelza, fire blazing in her eyes. "I am my father's daughter. Bail Organa is my father. He fought for the Rebellion. He raised funds for the Rebellion. He sacrificed money, blood and sweat for the Rebellion. Yes, I AM my father's daughter." She took a step back, her anger building. She continued; her tone dangerously low, "And if I was anything like Vader, you would not be standing right now." She turned to Mon Mothma. "President, if you will excuse me." Leia did not wait to hear Mon Mothma's response, and left the chambers, the doors sliding closed behind her.

Mon Mothma looked at Jaelza. "You are playing a very dangerous game. Leia has shown far more patience towards you than I would. In fact, my patience has ended." She lowered her arms to her sides, her head slightly tilted up in a royal fashion, "If you continue this crusade, I will make sure that the playing field becomes even. After all, no one's family tree is squeaky clean. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why do you defend the daughter of our greatest enemy?"

Mon Mothma walked up to the Senator, and watched as the young woman became uncomfortable. "Leia could have sat at home, throwing her money at the problem. But she went on missions for the Rebellion. She was captured, tortured and forced to watch as the Empire literally blew up her planet in front of her, yet she refused to give the location of the Rebel base. She could have retired from all of this. However, she is still here, willing to help once again. So she has earned my respect and my trust." She took a step back. "By the way, you may want to learn your facts. Fact 1: Our greatest enemy was not Vader, but the Emperor. Fact 2: Just because you get someone pregnant does NOT make one a father. Leia's father was a trusted friend and a TRUE hero of the Rebellion. I will not allow you to ignore his memory for your political gain."

Jaelza looked at Mon Mothma. "Why don't you order the Senate to make Leia Vice-Chair? After all, you have made it quite clear that is what you want."

"In the Senate, we are a democracy, not a dictatorship. But here, in my chambers, it is a dictatorship. You will cease this type of attack. You are dismissed." The older woman watched as the young Senator left her chambers. She let out a breath, trying to release the tension she was feeling. She had started the Rebellion with Leia's biological mother and adoptive father. And it was true, she wanted nothing more than for Leia to follow in her parents (and hers) footsteps. She knew that Leia would make a great Vice-Chair, and hopefully one day, President of the New Republic. However, only time would tell.

The communication com rang on her computer. Mon Mothma gracefully sat down at her desk and answered it. The face that looked back at her was a face she had not seen for two decades and part of her hoped she would never see it again.

"Hello Mon Mothma. It has been a while since I saw you last. The years have been kind to you." The person paused. "It is time."

"Are you sure about this? I know we agreed, but a lot has happened since that time."

"Obi Won Konobi was supposed to have trained them. They need to be guided to the full knowledge."

"They are training. Luke..."

"Is barely a Jedi himself. The young Republic will soon learn that the great purge did not get as many of us as first believed. And the Emperor wasn't the only one who chose the Dark Side of the Force. The Republic will need all the help it can get. I will be there tomorrow. Make sure that they are both there." The com fell dead.

Mon Mothma sighed. She knew that what she had hoped would have to wait indefinitely.

Leia went back to her chambers and stood in front of the picture window that showed a grand view of the stars. The petite woman took a cleansing breath. Years ago her path was clear…she was going to help the rebellion even if it meant sacrificing her life. Then the fateful day came when her father Bail Organa sent her on a mission to meet Obi-Won Konobi. She never did meet the man, but that course set her on an unknown path that years later, led her to her twin bother and the knowledge that she was the biological daughter of one of her greatest enemies. Knowing what she knew now, Leia wondered if her father had some other motive in sending her to seek the help of the Jedi Legend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered as a single teardrop fell. She was five years old when her family told her of her adoption, but that did not change their love. She was daddy's little girl, and she wanted to be just like him. Her natural-born leadership qualities grew as she progressed in years. No one was surprised when Alderaan elected her be Senator, following the footsteps of her dad.

Now, when people mentioned her father, they were not talking about Senator Organa, but of Lord Darth Vader. Just thinking about it made her blood boil. She hated the man, and she had every right to do so. He had tortured her, held and forced her to watch as they blew up her planet and killed her family, friends and people. Vader had tortured Han, and nearly killed Luke on several occasions. Yes, she hated him. He represented everything that she was raised to hate. Unlike Luke, she saw no difference between Anakin Skywalker and Vader; they were one in the same. Unlike her brother, she could not, would not forgive that monster. She was so absorbed in her pain and anger that she did not notice her chamber door sliding open.

"Thanks for setting me up on a date with Luke. I come home early so I can spend some time with…" Han stopped his rant as he noticed Leia's shoulders slumping. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to be alone for a while," she replied without turning around.

Han knew better than that. His mind flashed back to the other times that Leia had used those words with him. The first time he found her standing outside at dusk in the icy cold climate of Hoth staring up at the Eastern Sky.

_He took her at her word, and casually warned her about getting back inside before sunset. A couple of hours later, he walked by her chamber and noticed a freezing draft coming from down the dark tunnel…the same tunnel entrance he found her earlier. He surmised that Leia had left the entrance open. He fussed about spoilt princesses and was about to pull the door shut when he noticed her still standing outside, her white coat a perfect foil for the pitch-black night sky. He yelled for her, but she did not respond. He ran and forced her to turn around. All that meant him was her blank stare. He picked her up, ran inside and carried her to the medical quarters. He told the medics on duty where he had found her, and how long she had been out there as far as he knew. One of the older medics glanced at Han, and then continued to try to bring her temperature up. "What was she doing out there?"_

_"I don't know. The last time I saw her, she was just staring at the sky towards the East."_

_"East?" The medic's eyes became sad. "Did you say East?"_

_"Yes, why is that important?"_

_"Our star system is east of here. Our home Alderaan- it was destroyed exactly one year ago." The medic looked down at Leia. "Even when those of us remain gathered together, she never speaks of it. I have never even seen her cry over it. I guess it finally hit her today."_

Han shook the memory from his mind. It took two days before Leia was out of the woods. From that time, and every time since then, when Leia used those words, they meant one thing…she was in great emotional turmoil. He silently walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly against his chest. He stood like this, his grip tight until she finally relaxed and leaned her head against his chest. They stood like this in silence for several moments.

"Want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to discuss. I can't fight against the truth."

He placed his chin on top of her head. "And what truth is that?"

"We both know of the rumors going around…the doubt about me and Luke ever since people found out we are Vader's children."

"After all you and Luke have done, no one should doubt either of you."

"Han, not every one knows Luke or me. If you didn't know me, and all you knew was that I was Vader's child, would you trust me to be Vice-Chair of the Republic?"

"The point is, I know you. The point is you need to force them to know you." He paused. "Leia, do you really want to be Vice-Chair?"

"It is the right thing to do. I've been Vice-Chair unofficially for months now."

"That isn't what I asked you." He turned her around to face him. "Do you really want this?"

"I wish it was that simple Han. I am the Senator of Alderaan. I need to help my people find a new home. I am the most qualified to help Mon Mothma in establishing the new Republic. And whether I like it or not, I am strong in the Force and I need to train with Luke. I can't just walk away no matter how much I wish I could."

Han smirked. "I take that as a 'no'. Hon, you can walk away, at least for a little while." He reached down and held her hands. "We can take an extended vacation."

"Han, we both have responsibilities."

"And we have both held up our ends of the bargain. Leia, there is always going to be a new crisis, a new problem, a new mission. We both need some time for ourselves and with each other." He bent down and with a Cheshire Cat grin asked, "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do."

"I knew that even without those hocus-pocus Force powers of yours." They both began to giggle. "Listen, those missions, those problems, and those lessons are going to be waiting for us when we get back. So the way I see it, we just need to go and make sure that we have such a good time that it will be worth all the trouble we are going to be in when we get back."

Leia smiled. "You are such a bad influence on me."

"You know you love it."

"I do."

"So then, let's pack." He gave her a quick peck. "Meet you at the Falcon in 15 clicks."

"That's not enough…" It was then that her communications link rang.

Han raised his hand. "Don't answer that." It was then his also went off. He picked his up. "Han here."

"Is Leia with you?" It was Luke. "Mon Mothma needs to meet us tomorrow morning. A guest is coming, someone who knew our parents. I felt a disturbance…this person is a Jedi."

Han looked at Leia as what little color she had drained from her face. "What time?"

"Leia and I will need to be at Mon Mothma's office at 9 am."

Han sighed. "We will be there. Han out." Without waiting for a response, Han turned off the link. "So much for our vacation."

Leia, Han, Chebacca and C3PO walked up to the President's chambers and press the admittance button.

"Come in."

As the small group entered, Leia scanned the room. By the picture window was Luke dressed in his dark Jedi clothes and robe with R2-D2 by his side. On the white leather couch was President Mon Mothma and a wookie dressed in a green and yellow silk robe.

As soon as Chewbacca saw the other wookie, he kneeled down and bowed his head.

The stranger stood up. She was nearly as tall as Chewbacca, but her fur was light tan and brown. Her eyes were unique as well—one was green, the other was brown. Leia could feel the power of the Force coming off this woman in waves.

"Rise Chewbacca," she stated in perfect English. She waited until the wookie stood up. "Your exploits have reached the far corners of the known universe. You are a true hero. You do our people proud." She then turned her attention to the rest of the crowd. "Han Solo, I did not know you that you or Chewbacca would be here."

"He can stay. I have no secrets from Han." Leia stated.

"Leia, this is about our family."

"Han and Chewbacca ARE family."

"No need to argue Children of Vader." She watched as both twins looked at her. Luke's face was calm while Leia's eyes flashed with anger before she could calm them. _*Still full of anger and passion. I should have taken her with me years ago when I had the chance.* _"You don't remember me, do you Leia?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Should I?"

The wookie smiled. "My name is Anishpada, and I am a Jedi." She walked up to the young woman. "I visited you when you were a child. You even stayed at my house."

Leia shook her head in astonishment. "I think I would remember that."

"Do you remember your 8th birthday party when you got an unmarked gift and a yellow and white vine flower called…"

"Opiomesa. Yes, I remember. I received one of those every year for 5 years."

"And on your 7th birthday you received a black and grey donkey named…"

"Ben. Father wouldn't tell me why his name was Ben."

"I named him after a Jedi acquaintance of mine," Anishpada smirked and then glanced at Luke. "Yes, I named him after your mentor. They had many traits in common." She then turned her attention back to the young woman. "Now Leia, do you remember your 6th birthday?"

The Princess thought for a moment. "No." Her family always threw lavish parties for her. _*Why can't I remember?*_

"Leia, can you remember anything about your 6th year of life?" Leia narrowed her eyes in concentration. She thought hard, but all she could see was grey. She shook her head.

Anishpada motioned towards the couch. "Please have a seat." She waited until Leia took a seat and she sat down by her on the left side. She watched as Han sat on the other side of Leia. She smiled to herself and made a mental note. Luke for his part, stood behind the couch. "As a child, you started to use the Force even without being trained. On Before you were even two, you saved your caregiver's life by using the Force. However, the Emperor sensed it and sent a spy to find you. Obi-Won and I also sensed it as well. He knew exactly who it was. I on the other hand, sensed it and the planet it happened on, but it was not until years later when I saw Obi-Won with your father and mother that I knew it was you. I told them all that if I could find the child, surely the Emperor would. Obi-Won agreed, and I was to stay nearby and help guard you. The spy who the Emperor sent actually was working for Obi-Won. After the Emperor was thrown off your trail, it was decided that is was not safe to keep you on Alderaan. Your father had already started the Rebellion and the Emperor was destroying any child who he thought was strong in the Force. Therefore, we decided that you would stay with me on my planet. After a year, it became quite clear to me that neither Obi-Won nor I were fit to train you in the ways of the Force at that time."

"I don't understand, why couldn't you train me?"

"There are 8 different styles of Jedi mastery. You, your emotions, your way of living and being fit style 8. The master of that style was Mace Windu, who died by the Emperor's hands at the start of the purging. Luke on the other hand, fits more like Obi-Won's style. Mine is a completely different style. It was like trying to fit a star destroyer in a tie-fighter. Some thought that the safest and best way to keep you safe was to block all your memories of me, you using the Force and even the conscious Force powers you had learned. I did not agree, I was stubborn and thought that with more time, I could train you. I was out-voted. So the night before your 7th birthday, I blocked everything and disappeared from your life except for the birthday gifts I sent you." She chuckled. "I finally had to stop sending them when your parents refused to let me know what finishing school they had sent you."

Leia shivered. She HATED finishing school. "So why are you here now?"

"It is time. You are training. You have accepted that you are strong in the Force. You are an adult. You need those memories now so your training can progress in a timely fashioned. A great evil is surfacing, and only if the both are you are strong can you defeat it." She reached out and touched the young woman's hand. "You were filled with such passion for life and justice. However, that passion also meant you were vengeful and you held on to your anger. I hope that whatever memories you get back, that time has tempered that side of you."

"You are hiding something from me. I can feel it."

"Not hiding Leia. It is just that words cannot describe some things. This is a dangerous time for you. You are young in the ways of the Force as far as training goes. These memories will slowly come back, and hopefully you are able to handle what they revealed."

Leia pulled her hand away. "If you don't mind, I rather not get them back, at least not now. I have too much on my plate already. I really cannot handle anymore of this."

"As you wish Leia. However, I will stay around for the time being just in case you change your mind."

Leia nodded. She then got up and left the room.

"Leia wait." Han, Luke, Chewie and the droids followed her out of the door.

Leia turned around. "What is it?"

"Hey, you were hit with a whole lot in there." Han jerked his head back the way they came. "Are you sure about this?"

"I really cannot deal with any more secrets right now."

"But Leia, if it could help with your training…"

"Didn't you hear what she said Luke. The man who should have trained me is dead. There is a reason why Obi-Won and my parents decided to block my memories. I'm not ready to deal with all of this. I just need time away from all of this, from all this Jedi stuff. Okay?" She turned and walked away.

"I'll take care of her Luke. We are going on vacation for a few days anyway. She needs this time away."

"But she needs to train. You heard what Anishpada said, this is a dangerous time for her."

Han pointed his finger angrily at the Jedi. "Your sister has done everything in her power to fulfill her obligations to you, Mon Mothma, the Senate and the Republic. You all are pulling her in every direction. Give her some time and breathing room. You are all driving her crazy. Back off or else."

Chewie chimed his agreement in his wookie way. Luke threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine. But she is going to have to face this sooner or later. Take care of her okay? I'm going to see what else I can find out from Anishpada." Luke watched as Chewie, Han and C3PO went after Leia then he returned to the President's chambers.

"How is she?" Mon Mothma asked.

"How do you think she is? That was some bomb to drop on her." He turned to Anishpada. "Who are you exactly? And why didn't Ben tell me about you?"

"I will answer your second question first. Konobi probably didn't mention me because we rarely agreed on anything, yet I was right most of the time. He was such a stubborn man. That is why I named the donkey after him. I shouldn't have insulted the donkey so."

"Always the smart aleck, aren't you?" Obi-Won appeared.

"And you are still as stubborn as ever. Still can't admit you were wrong, can you?"

Luke turned and faced the spirit of his old mentor. "Obi-Won, what are you doing here?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Anishpada stood and smiled at her old acquaintance. "So you finally decided to show up? I figured if I insulted you enough times, it would do the trick."

"You cannot let bygones be bygones. Fine Anishpada, you were right, and we were wrong. You foresaw the destruction of us, and we did not listen. Satisfied now?"

"Um, I don't know… think… you two, I mean three…" she looked at Anishpada and Luke, "there are only 3 of you here right?" She waited until they nodded. "Well, since I am not needed for anything, so I think I'll leave." With that, Mon Mothma left the room.

"She always was squeamish went it came to Force," Anishpada stated matter-of-factly. She turned her attention back to the deceased Jedi. "Thank you for at least admitting it, by the way."

Obi-Won sighed. "We should have listened to you and the others. You warned us, but we let our egos get in the way." He turned to Luke. "At one time Luke, we had a whole society of Jedi."

"Yes, I know. And then the purge happened, and almost all the knights were killed."

"I see you gave him the cliff-notes version of Jedi society." Anishpada looked at Luke. "Not all Jedi were knights. Yes, knights were the protectors, but they were not the only ones. The Jedi was a great society with many roles other than knights…healers, teachers, prophets, Ambassadors, and parents. Each of the roles communicated and worked with the Force in a different way. However, over time, the status of Knight rose above the others and soon, the Knights were seen as the only true Jedi around. In fact, any child who was strong in the Force was trained as a Knight, whether or not that was their true calling. And due to this the Knights lost their strength because without the other Jedi, their ways of the working with the Force became sorely limited." She walked up to the young Jedi. "Think of it this way. The Knight is the heart. Nevertheless, without the other organs, without the muscle, without the blood cells, the heart is useless. The others cannot live without the heart, but the heart also cannot function without the others. I am not a Knight, but I am a Jedi."

"Are you saying that Leia is not called to be a Knight?"

"Leia will be a Knight if she chooses to follow that particular path of the Jedi. However, she also has the gifts of an Ambassador. Moreover, others are strong in the Force who should not follow the path of the Knights. They need training as well. This is my main reason for coming out of hiding. But there is another reason as well." She walked up to Luke. "I came to warn you. Even without her memories, Leia's anger is strong. You look so much like your father, but you have your mother's disposition. Leia looks like your mother, but…"

Luke shook his head. "Don't go there."

Obi-Won spoke up. "Don't blind yourself to the truth Luke. That is the reason we had her powers blocked. The first time she saw Vader as a child, her anger nearly gave her away. She hated him the first moment she laid eyes on him."

Anishpada continued. "Part of that was the fact that she was raised to loathe him. He was the iron fist of the Emperor. I tried to get her to talk about it, but even as a child, she would shut down. She also had nightmares as a child, and I think they were about him. But again, she never was willing to talk about it."

"And she still has not dealt with her emotions when it comes to your Father. She cannot allow herself to forgive him."

Luke defended his sister. "Her sense of right versus wrong is far beyond most of us. Leia will forgive him in her own time."

"And it is that sense of right versus wrong that drives her to seek justice, even against your father. As far as she is concerned, saving you does nothing to erase all the pain he has caused. Every time she deals with one of his victims, it reopens her own wounds. And there are a lot of victims who turn to her, including her people who were off-shore that fateful day." Obi-Won looked knowingly at Anishpada. "Until such time that she is able to reconcile herself to the true Anakin, she will never fully accept the gifts that she has inherited from him, nor will she be able to see and fight against her inherited vices as well. "

Luke thought hard. "Perhaps Han was right, she needs time away from here. Being a Senator, running for Vice-Chair and dealing with the aftermath of the war is doing nothing for her as far as forgiving father is concerned."

Anishpada placed a furry hand upon Luke's shoulder. "Your ability to forgive has made you strong in the Light Luke. You ability to sense the good has helped you as well. You are an optimist. Leia is a realist, and that ability has helps her as well. Her strong moral character and her ability to do whatever needs to be done will serve the Republic well. You two balance each other and BOTH your strengths will be needed." Her voice became troubled. "There is another threat rising. I have sense it. It is chaotic and hard to pin down. But it is coming, and it is determined to restore the Empire."

"We all have." Obi-Won eyed the young Jedi. "Both you and Leia will need to train harder than ever before, without any distractions."

Anishpada silently communicated to the old Jedi. _*May I remind you, that way did not work the FIRST time around.*_

_*And may I remind YOU that we no longer have the numbers to bring back the whole of Jedi society. We have one knight and a knight in training.*_

_*Well, I am not chop liver you know.*_

_*You are not a Knight. You are a Healer and Ambassador. I really do not know why you came out of hiding.*_

Anishdapa could not help but to narrow her eyes at the spirit. _*She was MY student. If you had given me the time I requested, she would…*_

_*Be dead. She would have been discovered. And Luke would have lost all of his family and reason to be a Jedi. Things happen for a reason Anishdapa.*_

_*Yes they do- Mostly because of our stupidity and stubbornness.* _

_*You would know about that, wouldn't you?*_

Luke looked back and forth at the two. He did not know what was said, but he knew SOMETHING was being said. He could sense the tension between the two. It reminded him of how he and Leia would have silent arguments when they did not want anyone else to hear. "Okay you two, we are suppose to be on the same side, right?"

Anishdapa smiled. "I do miss our **chats** Obi-Won." She turned to Luke. "Give Leia a week or so to just relax. I will deal with Mon Mothma. We will start your next training tomorrow Knight. I think it is time that you learn the art of healing."

"I look forward to it." He watched as Anishdapa seemed to glide out of the room. He whistled low. "She is something, isn't she?"

"You can say that again. I have never meant anyone who irritated me so much with their smugness." Obi-Won began mumbling to himself. "Just because one can heal and have the gift of clairvoyance, that does not make one a know it all."

"Well actually…" Luke decided not to continue on that track of thought when he saw the highly annoyed look in his mentor's eyes, "since she is here, she can be very useful."

"I suppose. Just be ready for you and Leia to go some place where there will not be distractions. You two need to get ready for whatever is coming."

Luke smiled. "And I know just the place."


End file.
